Never Leave Me, Please?
by WooGyuInfinite
Summary: Everything was fucked up. Glenn was pregnant, Carol turns into a bitch, and Daryl get reunited with his long lost daughter with another kid on the way. Merle becomes protective over his family as does Daryl. Daryl/Glenn


POV: Glenn

Everything had changed now. Dale got bit, Andrea went missing, Lori had died while giving birth to Judith, and Hershel had lost his leg. Not to mention the fact that T-Dog had sacrificed his life to save Carol, who we had thought was dead until Daryl found her holed up in a solitary cell almost passed out from dehydration. Rick wasn't the same since everything that went down between him and Shane at the farm. He almost lost it when he killed Shane, but he ended up losing it when he found out that Lori had died and that Carl was the one who had put her down. Yes, everything had in fact changed.

No one was the same. Rick had started to see and hear things that weren't there, Beth took care of Judith more than anyone else besides Carol, Maggie had distanced herself from the group only talking to a select few which happened to be only Hershel or Beth and it was hard to actually get her to eat something. Merle was back, he wasn't as bad as before, but he was still Merle. He had mellowed out somewhat and stepped up as one of the leaders around the prison. Daryl looked out for everyone, and he was becoming more and more a part of the group. He wasn't as closed off anymore.

Carl wasn't the same after he had to kill his mother, back then he was just a boy living in a fucked up world full of walkers but now he was brave. I guess killing your mother will do that to you. Me? Well, I had definitely changed. I used to just be the guy doing supply runs wearing a baseball hat and only had a baseball bat to protect myself. Now, I learned how to use more weapons such as guns and Daryl's crossbow. All thanks to Daryl.

We got a new member to our group, her name is Michonne and she carries only a sword. She warned us about the Governor, and she led Daryl and Rick to where Maggie and I were being held. Maggie didn't do much after our encounter with the Governor which was when she was becoming cold and distant. She wouldn't eat, barely slept, and never said a word. We all knew what had, had happened to her. The Governor had raped her. We all knew that when we found her naked in one of the rooms they kept us in. She only ever mumbles word to Hershel or Beth and that was rare nowadays.

Everyone had someone looking out for them. Rick had Carl and Judith, Merle had Daryl, and Hershel had Maggie and Beth. Carol was looking out by the whole group and so was Michonne but she was capable of holding her own more so than Carol. But me, I had Daryl looking out for me.

It hadn't been long after Merle disappeared from the rooftop that Daryl and I started to hook up. At first it started as just plain fucking between us. There was no kissing or cuddles afterwards, just fucking then going our separate ways, until one day it was right after we left the CDC and got to Hershel's farm. We had snuck out into the woods and that was the first time we had ever made love. That was the first time Daryl had told me he loved me. That he was IN love with me. It was also the first time that I had told him that I was in love with him also. No one in our group knows about us being together, I don't think Daryl is quite ready to come out to the group just yet, and honestly I am okay with that especially since Merle is here now.

There were complications in our relationship after we had confessed to each other at the farm. One being that Maggie kept throwing herself at me giving me little hints that she wanted to be with me as more than friends. Daryl didn't like that very much. Two being that ever since Carol had lost Sophia, she had clung to Daryl more than a friend's kind of way. I had a problem with that, but Daryl quickly reassured me that she was only a friend; I still kept an eye on her though.

We got closer near the end of our final days at the farm, though; Daryl and I were in the woods one morning. I had decided to tag along with him on a hunt. We were talking about our past lived before everything went down. I told him about my parents kicking me out and disowning me after they found out that I was gay. About how I was working as a pizza delivery guy to hopefully save up enough to go to college one day and that instead I was so far in debt it wasn't even funny. That was also when Daryl decided to tell me about his daughter, Amandalynn. Daryl had told me how he and Merle got separated from her when everything started to go down. They had looked everywhere for her, but her trail had run cold.

He told me stories about her. How she was a straight-A student in school. She was so smart she actually bumped up a few grades when she was younger. How she loved to dance and sing or play any kind of instrument, how he and Merle taught her how to hunt when she was younger. How to skin her catch, how to shoot guns or crossbows, but he told me how she preferred a bow and arrow above all. He told me how she and Merle would go on special hunting trips to see who could catch the most animals and whoever lost had to buy the other a gift. He told me how Merle would always let her win and would end up buying her the best gifts.

He showed me pictures of her that he carried around with him. Pictures of her and him on hunting trips, some with just her, or her and Merle, or all three of them; Daryl looked so happy in those pictures, so young. He told me that it was almost her birthday coming up, said he had been keeping up with the date. It was almost Halloween time; her birthday was on Halloween.

This was the first time Daryl ever opened up about her since they had been separated, said it was just too hard on him to talk about it, said it was just too hard for him to handle the pain of not knowing whether or not she was out there alive and alone or a walker. He told me that even though he wasn't a religious person he stilled prayed she wasn't a walker and that he would find her soon. Honestly, I prayed the same thing.

It had been almost a couple months or so since everything went down with the Governor. Everything was going okay, there were no signs of the Governor or his people, they got the walker situations controlled, they sealed off the first gates leading into the inner yard and sealed up all the leaks in the prison. They even got a garden, stable, and pens for the animals they found. Everything was going okay.

Judith was running out of formula, so I had volunteered to do a supply run to go and get her more and some things for myself. Daryl wanted to go with me, but I had convinced him that it was easier for me to go alone, that it was easier for me to get in and out without any complications if I was to go alone.

I had parked in front of a general store; it was like a little mini Wal-Mart. I grabbed my backpack slinging it over my shoulder before going in. The store was somewhat a mess, but it had a lot still in it that people decided wasn't important for them to take. Luckily, there were still quite a few cans of formula on the shelves. After grabbing as much as I could fit into my backpack I wandered off into a different part of the store.

I know I told the group that I was only going in for the formula, but there was this nagging voice in the back of my mind that I knew what was going on with me since they left Hershel's farm. The throwing up, headaches, food cravings, my whole body being sore, and always being exhausted all the time now; especially the weight gain around my stomach area and me being able to smell things better than I have before.

I just needed to prove if my suspicions were right or if I was just being delusional. I had made my way to the women's personal hygiene section scanning the shelves for what I was looking for. I grabbed one of the boxes after I had found it. I tore the box open before putting the stick in the side pocket of my backpack zipping it up and hurrying back out to where I parked the car.

I was eager to find out what the results were but they would have to wait as I was forced to make a quick escape when the familiar sounds of groaning and scuffles of feet echoing through the store. I had jumped into the car before stepping on the gas to hurry back to the prison. I wasn't that far out of town before I pressed on the brakes quickly hearing the tires screech to a halt. Someone had run out in front of me. A girl who looked about 15 or so, I quickly jumped out of the car when I froze. I was speechless as the girl looked up at me. She was familiar; I had seen her before, but only in pictures, pictures that Daryl had shown me of his daughter; Amandalynn.

"Are you OK?" I asked, my voice shaky from the fact that I almost ran over my boyfriend's daughter

She only nodded, "I need help. I can't find my family."

I walked closer to her, "What's your name?"

"Amandalynn, Amandalynn Dixon." She replied hesitantly

I gave her a small smile, "My name's Glenn, my group isn't too far from here. Let me take you back there, you look like you could use a good night's rest and a proper meal."

She was packing some serious weapons on her; I knew for a fact that this was Daryl Dixon's daughter. She looked like him, only with longer and darker hair. She carried a sword on her back along with a bow and arrows. She had a hand gun holstered on her thighs and knives hidden in her knee high boots, and the fact that was in all black, black tank top and black skinny jeans; definitely Daryl's daughter.

"I can't, sorry. I have to find my dad and uncle."

"Daryl Dixon, right? That's your father and Merle is your uncle?" I said, "Daryl told me about you. How you got separated from them when this first started. He told me how you used to go on special hunting trips with Merle and that he would always let you win so he could buy you gifts. That he was the one who taught you to hunt, and how he bought you your first bow and arrow. He said you loved that thing."

She looked at me, her hazel eyes widening, "You know my father and uncle?" Her voice getting excited, "They are alive?"

I nodded my head, "They are. They are a part of my group. I could take you to them if you would like, it isn't that far from here only a couple miles out. Daryl will be so glad to see you, Merle too. They miss you so much. They blame themselves for ever letting you out of their sight."

She looked at me hesitantly before nodding her head, "Alright, I will go with you, but if I find out that this was all a trick I will not hesitate to put an arrow in your skull."

She was definitely Daryl Dixon's daughter.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to the prison, Carl opens the gates for us so we could drive up to the cell block. As soon as we were out of the car I grabbed my backpack, grabbing Amandalynn's hand and making our way inside. Rick raced up to us and began asking me questions, asking who she was.

"I found her on the highway; she ran out in front of me and almost ran her over."

"What does she want?"

I ignored his question, "Where is Daryl and Merle?"

"They are inside skinning their catch; they decided to go hunting after you left." Carol said eyeing Amandalynn

I made my way into the cell block dragging Amandalynn with me, "Daryl!" I yelled, "Where you at?"

I told the girl to stay around the corner as I rushed down the stairs Rick, Carl, and Carol in suit. I set my eyes on Merle and Daryl sitting at the table with various meats waiting to be cooked.

"What the hell is with all your yelling' Glenn?" Daryl asked as he a Merle started to wipe off their hands before going up to him

I smiled at them, "On my way back from my supply run, I ran into someone who was looking for you too and she is very eager to see you guys."

"What are you talking about, Short-round?"

Merle and Daryl had confusion written all over their faces as well as everyone else that had piled into the room to see what was going on. I was as their faces went from confusion to shock as I called to the girl to make her way down here.

"Amandalynn?" They both said in unison

She gave them a small smile walking towards them slowly, "Hi Daddy, Uncle Merle..."

Everyone was silent in the room as they all looked at the Dixon brothers and the girl. Suddenly Daryl dashed forward, scooping Amandalynn up hugging her tightly as broken sobs escaped his body, Amandalynn was holding on just as tight. They finally parted before she ran towards Merle, he also scooping her up into a tight embrace.

Everyone was still in shock as they witnessed the scene before them.

"So let me get this straight. You're Daryl's daughter?" Carol asked, glaring at the girl

She only nodded her head as she was let go of Merle's hug wiping the tears from her eyes, "I am so sorry, Baby-Girl." Daryl said as he hugged his daughter again, "We looked everywhere for you. We had no idea where you had gone… your trail had run cold."

"It's okay, Daddy."

"I promise we will never get separated again, OK?"

It took me a minute to realize that Daryl had made his way over to me and was currently hugging me whispering his thanks in my ear for finding his daughter, "Thank you so much, Glenn." He whispered to me ending it with a sweet "I love you" that only I could hear.

There it was, that little pink plus sign. It was true; I was in fact pregnant with Daryl Dixon's baby. I let a soft sigh escape me before pocketing the test making my way back to my cell which happened to be right next to Daryl's. All three Dixon's were staying in there; Rick was reluctant to let Amandalynn join the group so easily till Daryl talked to him about it. I made my way into my cell, but not before glancing into Daryl's making brief eye contact with him.

I fell onto my bed gently… I was so screwed. I never thought that the doctors were right when I had been told I was one of the few males on Earth to be able to give birth. I never believed until now… I was so screwed. How was I supposed to tell Daryl I was having his baby? He would never believe me and now that Amandalynn is back in his life they were hardly ever alone together anymore. I love the fact that Daryl has his daughter back in his life, but now is the worst possible time for me to get pregnant.

My body was aching. I didn't have much luck with being one of the ones where morning sickness was barely present during the pregnancy. No, it was there and I could barely eat because of it. Everything was starting to take its toll on me… The body aches, morning sickness, fatigue, the weight gain. I had started to show already, my belly was swollen, making a nice round shape that could still be hidden under baggy shirts. I knew my time was running out to tell Daryl before the baby comes, but everything was good right now and I didn't want to be the one to screw all that up.

Without thinking I rubbed my swollen stomach trying to ease the stomach ache and nausea that was coursing through him. I made a mental note that I would have to go back into town and get Tylenol and Prenatal Vitamins for myself.

I figured I was most likely a couple months pregnant… maybe two or three months. That means he would start feeling the baby kick soon and not just little flutters he was feeling now. I smiled to myself thinking about feeling my baby kick for the first time. Maybe that's how I could convince Daryl that he was pregnant with his baby as proof along with the pregnancy text hiding under his bed.

He hoped and dreamed that when he told Daryl about the baby, that Daryl would accept it and not think he was lying. I didn't know what he would do if he lost Daryl and had to raise this baby alone all alone. I was so scared to think what Merle might do if he found out.

The pregnancy was taking its toll on me; I was becoming pale, tired, aggravated, and hungrier than I ever was, and throwing up. I was gaining weight like no other; the group had started to give me glances with worry written all over their faces. Some even tried to talk to me about it, but I had just brushed it off before going back into my cell to lie down and rest. I ignored everyone's concerned looks… especially Daryl's concerned look.

I groaned as I laid myself on the poor excuse I called my bed shifting slowly to a semi comfortable position.

"Hey." A voice startled me, looking up I saw that the voice had belonged to none other than Amandalynn.

I placed a blanket over my swollen stomach, "What do you want Amandalynn?"

"Everyone is worried about you, you know?"

"You all have been talking about me behind my back. Good to know." I replied dryly

She sighed before sitting at the foot of my bed facing me, "It's not like that and you know it. Look, I know I don't know you very well… but I owe you so much for reasons you already know. I am worried about you."

I eyed her, "You don't need to be."

"I think I do."

"Why do you say that?"

She gave me a look, "Well, for one, you are important to my dad and I think I know why."

My eyes widened, "Why do you say that?"

"He is in love with you and you are in love with him. I can see it in both of your guys' eyes!" She said excitedly, "I'm not the only one that see's it either… So does Uncle Merle, he told me. He says he wishes you guys would just stop being pussies and screw already."

I had to laugh at that.

"So, what's wrong? Tell me, please?"

"I can't. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me?" She said determination in her eyes; I could tell she wasn't going to let this go easily

I was debating on it; I so badly wanted to tell someone. I didn't want to do this on my own anymore, "Come on, Oppa. Something is wrong. You've been moody; you never sleep judging by the circles under your eyes, you've been wearing baggy clothes which by the way, don't hide everything." She said her eyes drifting down towards my stomach before she grabbed the blanket tearing it away from me as she lifted my shirt, "No fucking way!"

I shushed her quickly, "Keep your voice down. I don't want someone to hear you and what did you just call me 'Oppa'?"

She gave me another look, "Yes, I did. I do know how to speak Korean, you know."

"Impressive."

"Is my dad the other father?" She asked me

I looked down, ignoring her question, "Oh my Oppa! My father is the other father!"

"Please don't tell anyone, especially Daryl."

"Why? He will be so excited to know he is going to have another baby. Hell, I'm excited… I'm going to be a big sister!"

It was obvious she was bubbling with excitement she could barely keep still, and she was smiling so wide, "He'd never believe me if I told him."

"How did you find out you were pregnant anyway?"

"The day I found you I made a supply run to get Judith some formula and me a test." I told her to grab the test from under my bed and showing it to her.

I saw her look at it, "He'll have to believe you now."

"I don't think it will be that easy, Manda."

"Maybe you're right, but we have to tell him! Please? We can make him understand."

"I don't know, Manda. It seems just too risky."

"Trust me, please? You can't keep going through this alone!"

I was hesitant, I could barely handle the thought that Amandalynn knew now, but the thought of Daryl and Merle finding out was nerve racking, "Okay, soon just not right now please?"

"Okay, thank you." She said as she started to hug me, "You know what this means now, right?"

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"You're a part of our family now!"

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"Well, to me you are! I have never had a mother figure in my life and frankly, I don't want one. I only ever wanted fatherly figures. I guess you are now my other father figure! I'm that it is you!"

I almost shed a tear as she said that, damn these hormones, "Thank you, Manda."

"Just telling the truth… I do have something that bothers me though." She said hesitantly as anger and hatred started to fill her eyes

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"That chick… Carol? I don't like the way she hangs all over daddy. It makes me mad."

"Bothers you too, huh?"

"Immensely…" She replied, laying down cuddling into my side

I put my arm around her, "I never said anything, but I think she does that because Daryl had to put down her daughter when we finally found her in Hershel's barn as a walker."

"That's sad and all, but she needs to back off of him."

"Be nice to her okay, I know you don't want to but please try to. She has been through a lot, we all have."

"I've been through a lot too, you know? I was on my own for two years, it was horrible. Survivors tried to get me to go join their groups, but I always declined. They would tell me how I would never make it because I was only a girl, a child. I turned them down anyway, and then there was the time when I was kidnapped by this group of people who called themselves the lone survivors, stupid name right?"

I looked down at her before tightening my arm around her, "You were kidnapped?"

She only nodded, "A month or so before you found me. They were chasing after me, but I covered my tracks."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Define hurt?" She said hesitantly

"Torture..."

"That and other things…"

"What other things?"

She buried her face into the side of my neck, "What do you think happened when you're being tortured and chained from the ceiling by a group of men and you're the only girl there…" Her voice was muffled but I could still hear her

I frowned at her words, "They raped you… didn't they?"

She only nodded, "How long were you there?"

"A few months, I guess? I lost count after the first few weeks. I had a chance to escape and I took it." She told me, "I managed to kill some of their men, but not all of them. They had a leader, though, I hated him. He was the worst out of all of them and he even had a lame ass name. Called himself the Governor…"

My eyes widened, "The Governor was the one that did that to you?"

"I was in this building in the middle of the woods; I was kept in a basement."

"Did they at least use protection?" I asked her, I was livid that this had happened to her

"That I know for sure…"

"Have you told your father or uncle?"

"I couldn't! He and Uncle Merle will go off on a rampage!"

I ran my fingers through her hair to calm her down, "He needs to know, Sweetie"

"I'll make a deal with you, Appa!"

"Appa?"

She looked up and smiled at me, "I'm calling you that from now on. Like I said… I know how to speak Korean."

"What deal?"

"I'll tell dad about what happened to me after you tell him that you're pregnant."

I sighed, "Alright, Manda. You got yourself a deal."

"I like that nickname."

"I'm glad you do."

"Only you can call me that though… that nickname is special now."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good!"

It had only been a week since me and Manda had, had our conversation in my cell that day. After that we had become inseparable and she had even started to call me 'Appa'. On one occasion she let it slip in front of the group minus Daryl and Merle though, they were out hunting and Manda had decided to stay behind to keep me company.

It was getting close to dinner time and everyone was sitting down at the table. Manda was pressed to my side as Carol, Beth, and surprisingly Maggie was cooking dinner. Everyone was enjoying themselves… Hershel, Michonne and Rick were talking to one another, Carl was playing with his baby sister, and Manda and I were playing cards that had found in someone's car.

"Speed…" She said excitedly throwing her hands in the air with a smile on her face. Everyone looked at her as she did a little victory dance in her seat.

"No fair, Manda!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, "You're just mad that I have beaten you three times already, Appa!"

"Appa?" Carol asked, looking at Manda, "What does Appa mean and since when is Glenn Appa?"

She didn't sound so happy with me or Amandalynn, "Since a long time and Appa means daddy in Korean."

She glared at us; maybe because she wants Manda to call her momma instead of her calling me Appa, "No child should have two fathers. It's not right. You shouldn't call Glenn that, Dear." Carol sneered

I felt Manda start to get up before grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back down beside me. I wrapped my arm around her to keep her in place, "I don't think that is any of your concern, Carol. Whether or not I have two fathers is none of your business. I will call him Appa if I so damn well please… so I suggest you back the hell off before I get angry." Manda spat at her

Carol got an evil look in her eye as Manda talked back to her, "I think you better show me some respect, Little Girl!"

By now everyone was watching us. The whole room had gone silent. I saw Rick start to say something, but I cut him off, "Carol, I believe she told you to back off. So you better do just that before I get angry. Don't you ever talk to her like that again, you hear me?" I said as I got up pulling Manda with me as she was still tucked into my side. I started to walk out of the room, pulling Manda along with me.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that, Glenn?" She yelled, stepping in front of us, "I think I am the person who told you to back off, Carol!"

I didn't know what happened one minute I was yelling at Carol and the next I felt a stinging sensation on my right cheek. That's when I saw Manda attack her by pushing her up against the wall and punching her in the face, hard. I could see blood running down Carol's nose and I knew that Manda had broken it.

"Don't you ever touch my Appa again, do you hear me? Or I swear I will rip your throat out… with my teeth. Got that, Bitch?"

I grabbed Manda's arm and pulled her behind me, "Manda! Calm down!" I said as I looked at a crying Carol on the floor screaming in pain over her broken nose, "It's Okay, Sweetie. Calm down." I ushered her into my cell, "What were you thinking hitting her like that?"

She looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Appa. She made me so angry… I saw her hit you and I just saw red!" Her voice cracked

I couldn't stay mad at her as she told me she was sorry. I pulled her towards me into a hug, telling her it was going to be okay and that I was fine. I saw her head snap up as Daryl's voice echoed through the cell block.

I saw him standing at the doorway of my cell and he looked angry, "Amandalynn Leigh, what the hell were you thinking attacking Carol like that! I left you alone for a day and you've already gotten into a fight?" He was definitely pissed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! She was making me so mad saying bad things about me and Glenn, and then when he and I tried to leave, she stepped in front of us and she hit Glenn!"

His gaze softened as he laid eyes on me, "She hit you?"

I nodded my head, I could still feel the stinging on my cheek and I knew there was a red mark starting to show up, "I'm sorry, Daddy. She tried to act like my mother!"

I saw Daryl's eyes go soft at the mention of Manda's mother, "Look… I know that is a touchy subject for you, but you can't just go around and hit people that we live with, alright? I will admit she was out of line and had no right to talk to you or Glenn like that and she definitely had no right to hit him."

I felt Daryl come up close to me before putting his hand gently against my bruised cheek. His hand was cool against my skin and it felt amazing against the hot surface of my cheek.

"She hit him because he was standing up for me; she was saying no child should have two fathers and that it wasn't right. That was when she started to get all motherly."

I saw confusion written all over his face, "Why does she think Glenn is a second father figure to you?"

"Since I have been calling him Appa… it means Daddy in Korean. I look up to him as another father figure. I'm not stupid, Daddy. I see the way you guys look at each other, even Uncle Merle has seen it. We both know that you guys are together."

"How long have you known that?"

"Since the day I came here. I heard you tell him you loved him and then I put it all together with Uncle Merle. He said to stop being pussies and screw each other already."

"…And you are okay with me and him being together?"

She gave him a look, "Would I have punched that bitch if I did have a problem with it?"

I looked up at her and before I could stop myself, "Language, Manda!"

She looked over at me, "Sorry, Appa."

I shifted from one leg to the other awkwardly as I felt Daryl's gaze on me, "Well. I should be going now… even though this is my cell."

Daryl grabbed my arm softly, "Wait. Lynnie, would you give me and Glenn a minute alone?"

I watched as she smiled, giving us both kisses on the cheek before leaving the room to find Merle, "What did you want, Daryl?"

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, "I guess now is as good time as any to tell everyone about us."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder returning the hug, "Are you okay with that?" I asked him. God I have missed the feeling of his arms around me.

I felt a rough pair of lips against mine and that was all the answer I needed from him.

Everything was tense around the group now, especially towards Carol and Manda. Carol would always be giving Manda death glares while Manda would just sit back and smile at her with the sweetest, most evil smile she could muster up, she only did that because she knew it got on Carol's nerves plus the fact that Carol had a nice broken nose with some major bruising.

Carol tried to get Daryl on her side saying he needed to control Manda and get me to stay away from the Dixon's, that I was nothing but trouble for the family; Daryl wasn't having any of it. He just told her to stay away from his family, which I was a part of now and to never touch me or Manda again. Carol had thrown a fit in front of everyone screaming at me and Manda while walking off towards her cell.

As soon as Carol had left the block most of the tension had left the room with her. Manda leaned her head against my shoulder my arm instantly wrapping around her pulling her close as Daryl came up behind us leaning us up against his chest wrapping his arms around both of us. Rick was feeding Judith with the help of Carl, Michonne was sharpen her sword, and Beth was fixing something for everyone to eat while Maggie and Hershel were down for a nap and Merle was cleaning his guns… everyone had fallen into a comfortable silence.

I saw Manda look up at me, "Go and tell him now." She mouthed to me

I just shook my head no, "This is the perfect time to tell him, Appa!"

"Okay, tell who what?" Daryl cut in, looking down on both of us

"N-nothing Daryl…" I stuttered out hesitantly

I heard Manda give a dramatic sigh, "You two are so complicated! Appa, tell him before I do!"

I gave her a look before I felt Daryl drags me away to one of the watch towers for privacy.

"Okay. What is going on? What isn't you and Lynnie telling me?"

"Well… a long time ago when I was a teenager, my parents took me to the doctor to get a check-up and the doctor told me some interesting things about my body that I was able to do that most men couldn't…"

He looked at me with confusion all over his face, "What are you trying to tell me, Glenn?"

I took a deep breath before answering him, "Daryl… I'm pregnant."

I focused my gaze at our feet too afraid to look up at him, "You're what?" I could hear the shock etched in his voice. I sighed softly, "Pregnant Daryl. I'm pregnant and it's yours…"

I lifted my shirt up so he could see my swollen belly to prove that I was telling the truth. I looked up at him and he was staring at my stomach opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but couldn't, "Say something. Please, Daryl?" I was beyond scared now.

"What do you want me to say, Glenn?"

"Anything… just say something. Please."

He finally met my eyes, "How long have you known"

I bit my lip, "I was suspecting it for a while now and got a test when I went to that supply run for Judith's formula. I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid actually. Manda figured it out a couple weeks ago and she never quit bugging me to tell you…"

"I wish you would have told me sooner, Glenn." He told me his voice soft now

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "I was scared you wouldn't believe me, scared that you would stop loving me." I told him my voice shaking

I felt fingers lifting my chin up so I could meet his eyes, "You have never lied to me before Glenn, you wouldn't tell me anything if it weren't true and you wouldn't say something like this if it was just some joke. I know you wouldn't do that to me, you ain't like that."

I leaned my head against his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him tightly afraid to let go out of fear, "Is that why Lynnie attacked Carol, because you were pregnant?"

"I guess… although Manda doesn't like Carol in general. She told me it was because she clung to you like a love sick puppy looking to pounce on you."

I smiled as I heard Daryl start to laugh his whole body shaking, "Manda is excited though… about the baby. She can't wait to be a big sister."

Daryl wrapped his arms around me, "I bet she is, when she was little she would always ask me for a younger brother or sister. How far along are you, Glenn?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe a few months or so. I'm not really sure actually."

"You should tell Hershel. Get him to look you over. I have been worried about you though. You always looked so pale and would hardly ever eat and when you would you just throw it back up."

"Only if you come with me to ask him…" I told him leaning up to press a soft kiss on his lips

"I think I can do that. We should get back; Lynnie is probably wondering what is taking so long… surprised she hasn't been eavesdropping already."

I laughed as I grabbed his hand making our way back to the cell block.

A few weeks had gone by since I had told Daryl I was pregnant and everything was chaotic. They told everyone a few days ago after they both had talked about it… Rick was understanding and Carl was excited for another baby to be around, Hershel was in doctor mode, Beth was ecstatic as was Michonne and Maggie, Merle was surprisingly understanding as well hoping it was a boy this time, but Carol was a whole other story. She blew up when she found out.

She started going on about how this wasn't natural a man should never be able to carry a child. That we were going against all God's belief, how I was nothing but an abomination and a slut. How I was nothing but a stupid fag who needed to be either saved for all of my sins or killed for what I have done.

Amandalynn started to get angry and before anyone could stop her or get a word in she had Carol pressed up against the wall with a knife pressed against her throat. Carol tried to slap her away yelling at her, but Manda pressed the knife harder against Carol's neck telling her to shut up, "Don't you ever talk about my Appa like that again, Bitch!" Manda told her venom evident in her voice

She grabbed Carol with her other hand before slamming her back into the wall, "I warned you once and I will not worn you again. Keep your mouth shut or I will lose what little patience, I have left for you. My daddy will never want nor be in love with you, so get over it already. Do anything for my family again that I see as a threat and I will snap you like the broken twig you already are."

Everyone was silent as Manda told Carol her promise. You could hear Carol's whimpers and pleas as Manda tightened her grip around Carol's neck before I finally grabbed her arms pulling her towards me. Carol dropped to the ground, sliding away from Manda as fast as she could, "I may only be 15 but that does not mean I will sit back and take your shit anymore. I will end you in every possible way I can think of."

Daryl and Merle ran up to us wrapping us in their arms, "Calm down, Baby"

"Daryl's right everyone just needs to calm down. We are all that we have left and we need to stay together, to survive. We need each other now more than ever, now that there are babies being involved. Glenn isn't in any condition to deal with this kind of stress." Rick said, looking at everyone as he spoke

"I stand by that, we need to keep the children safe." Hershel spoke up from where he was sitting

"I know some of you aren't okay with me being… well pregnant and all, but we do need to stick together." I told everyone as I was still wrapped around all the Dixon's.

Carol groaned as she sat up on the floor, "Someone needs to do something about that thing on the floor before I do. She better keep her remarks about my family to herself or it isn't going to be all that pretty for her." Merle said, looking down at the Carol's shaking form as he spat angrily at her

"You, Lynnie, need to calm down." Daryl told her, "I know you aren't the same since the outbreak, but you have to calm down. I know you are just trying to protect us, but let me and Merle worry about that. I don't want you to lose yourself more than you already have alright, Darlin'?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, Appa, and Uncle Merle… It's just she pisses me off trying to always act like my mother, and she provokes me like it's some sort of game to her. Geez, she got her head stuck so far up her ass, everything she says is just bullshit."

Daryl gave Manda a stern look, as did Merle and I about her language. She looked down quickly muttering an apology.

Everyone then turned their attention to Carol, who still sat on the floor crying. Anger, and Hatred on her face, "I need to be dealt with? What about that little bitch, huh? Why doesn't she need to be dealt with? Our group has been just fine without her then she come along and everything is torn apart!" She screamed at us before turning her gaze towards Manda, "No wonder your mother never wanted you, no wonder Daryl and Merle left you when this all started! You are nothing but a no good slut!"

Her words were cut short as a leather high-heeled boot connected with Carol's face, knocking her unconscious, "I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry Appa and Uncle Merle! She just… Ugh!" She said before storming out of the room going outside tears going down her cheeks

"I'll be right back, watch her. I want to have a word with her when she wakes up. My little girl is no slut." Daryl said as he ran out of the room after Manda; Merle and I following him.

"Amandalynn…" Daryl screamed after her, "Slow down, Baby-Girl."

Daryl grabbed her arm as she stopped turning her to face him. Her shoulders were shaking as sobs escaped her small frame. She jerked out of his grasp as we all gathered outside.

"I'm not a slut, Daddy, I promise!" She sobbed, "I'm not! I didn't want to! They made me!"

"What do you mean they made you?" Daryl said, grabbing her shoulder, "Who made you do what?"

She looked over at me… I made my way over there to stand beside Daryl, "It's okay, Manda." I urged her to tell him. She stared at Daryl taking a deep breath before continuing, "The Governor made me do it…"

"Do what?"

"He kidnapped me a year after the outbreak happened. I was there chained up, beaten, and raped for over 3 months. He kept me in a basement in a building in the woods. One of the guys came in to do his daily beating, but before he could do anything I snapped his neck with my legs, I was tired of going through pain every day, every minute. I just shut down… I killed most of the guys that had captured me. I didn't even blink or think about what I was doing. It felt good to kill them after what they did to me…" She sobbed falling against mine and Daryl's chests

Everyone was watching as they had heard her story, "After I had killed them, I ran. I have been running ever since… He is chasing me and now he is after you guys too!"

I wrapped my arms around her as Daryl did the same to both of us, "Oh, baby. I promise I will never let him hurt you again. I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I will never forgive myself for that." Daryl said as he tightened his grip around us

"Daddy… Appa, I am so sorry…" She could barely talk because she was crying so hard, "I'm so sorry, Uncle Merle…" She told him as Merle joined in on the hug

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Baby." I told her as she kept crying

"Nothing is your fault, Sweetie." Merle told her

"We will always protect you…" Daryl told her

All everyone could do was watch as we tried to comfort her, to silence her cries, "I promise you, I will kill the Governor. He has messed with my family too much. I will kill him for laying a hand on you and Glenn." Daryl said, kissing us both on the forehead.

"I agree with you, brother." Merle said.


End file.
